You and Me in Idaho
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Jake and Bella live in Idhao because he didn't want her around Edward. They have 2 kids, Charlie Brice Black 5 years old and Amanda Rose Black 3 years old. JAke is in collage, and Bella is a jounralist! Tell me what you think! Amber
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so here is your chapter!! I hope you guys like it!! I didn't even want to make one!! Tell me what you think!!  
Amber**_

Jake and I were in bed. It had been a very long day. Jake had two classes today and was now doing his homework in bed.

"How is school going?" I asked Jake.

"Great. Except I can't figure out why they can't get homework graded in the time they give us to do it."

"Poor Jacob. Do you want me to help you get get over that?" I said very seductively. Jake put all his books on the floor next to the bed and turned off the bed side lamp. I leaned towards him and all of a sudden the phone started ringing. I kissed Jake quickly on the cheek and got up to answer the phone. Who would be calling this late? Whoever it is they have perfect timing. Who would be calling this late? Whoever it is they have perfect timing. Did you catch the sarcasm there? If it's not the kids ruining Jake and I time it's the phone. I never get to spend time with my husband anymore. It's driving me crazy. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Alice. Would you mind if we come down for a few days?"

"Oh, Hi Alice. What are you doing calling so late? And no I wouldn't mind why?  
"Well to answer your first and second question at the same time come outside."

"What? Why? I'm in my pajamas."

"Just come out Bella." I walked outside and saw Alice's Yellow Porsche, Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Jasper driving a 2009 bumblebee. Everyone jumped out of the car and gave me hugs.

"Hey. I like you're new ride Jasper. How did you get a 2009 car?" Jake was now outside and asked Jasper that.

"Actually it's not my car." He turned to me. "It's Bella's." My mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean it's my car? I never said I needed a car. My truck still works just fine."

"No, it doesn't you should be happy we waited this long to get you a new car. Alice wanted to get you one When Charlie was first born. We all had to talk her out of it." That was Edward talking.

"Well, thank you for stalling her. Alice, I don't need a new car. My car works just fine with Jake doing all the maintenance work." I smiled at Jake.

"Why don't we all go in the house?" Jake said very nicely. I was so proud of him for being civil. He came over to me and put his hand gently on the small of my back to lead me into the house. Once we were all in the house and seated we started talking, again. After talking for two hours Jake interrupted.

"It's 2 am and I have classes tomorrow morning. It's nice to see you all again, but I should rally get to bed. Goodnight everyone." He was just about to walk up the stairs when I started talking.

"Yeah, I should probably head up too. I have to work in the morning. Goodnight Everyone." With that I walked up to Jake. And he carried me bridal style up the stairs. I kissed him all the way up.

_**A/N: Okay here is your first chapter of the sequel to Til Death Do Us Part With Jacob!! Tell me what you think!! Flames are welcome!!  
Amber**_


	2. It's yours :D

_**A/N: I'm going to have to put this story up for adoption...Freshman year is A LOT harder than I thought it would be. If any of you want to adopt it the only things I ask is that you use at least some of what was already in this story and that you finish it. I'm also putting The Beginning, Concrete Angel (Again), and MAYBE the Truth is Undeniable and Is it Possible. IF I find someone who is an AMAZING writer and I think could do better than me on those two stories. AGAIN I'm so very sorry. If no one wants any of the stories then you will all have to learn to be patient and wait for me to be able to update. The only story I plan on keeping for absolutely sure is A Teacher's Sin REDONE. Otherwise it's all up for grabs. Thank you and again I'm so VERY sorry!!  
Amber**_


	3. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
